Forsaken Mind
by teacup bear
Summary: Peter has escaped the building where he was terrorized by scientists and their products for ten months. Only one question remains-what is going on?


~~~WARNING~~

This is my first time writing gore and I literally had trouble sleeping the night I wrote this. I strongly advise those who have weak stomachs and/or are sensitive to horror stories, mutilations, or creepypastas to not continue on.

* * *

The November air was crisp and heavy against his pale body. For him, the bitterness of the cooled weather gave him enough strength to move his raw legs forward in the abyss of trees and tall grass. Echoes of careless bullets against nearby bark and boulders made the boy dive into a bush barely strong enough to fit his skeletal figure.

Peter placed his calloused hands against his gaunt face as he tried to stop his tears. Ten months. Ten months he was trapped within that confinement. Sharing rats for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the other children, if there were any that day. Children eating other children once they fell ill, some still barely alive as they were cut open with plastic knives and forks and their organs sliced away from their stiffening bodies. The doctors would watch them interact with each other from behind the glass doors and blank white walls, the same color as everyone's minds after the first few months of 'treatment' in the laboratories. None of the 'patients' knew when they were going to be the next to come back with mutilations like tails or horns.

Or if they would come back.

Peter was lucky. He didn't have a kidney removed and eaten in the middle of the night. He didn't have animal appendages growing out of him. He only had a few scars along his body, and those were from when the doctors would tie him down to a table and tear him open to see if everything was alright inside of him. He was luckier than most of the other children. Others would be injected with diseases and spread them to other unlucky group mates, or get their arms or legs chopped off and replaced with their dead friend's.

Most importantly, Peter was lucky because he escaped.

How did this happen? he asked himself, though he knew the answer very clear in the only sane part of his mind. Maybe if he had stayed inside that day and not stepped out of the house he would be safe. Maybe if he took Arthur's advice and not buy that girl who didn't even like him a Valentine's Day gift he would be okay. Maybe if he hadn't cut through the woods as a detour he would be at home right now, drinking hot chocolate and playing Jenga with his uncle Francis. Maybe if he hadn't decided to examine the 'run-down' building in the only clearing of the greenery he wouldn't be chased after by the insane staff members of the facility.

No one could be trusted. One day you could make a friend who promised to protect you like Sarah had, and the next they could become one of the zombie preteens who attacked other children and screamed at the top of their lungs until their voice boxes stopped functioning, and even then all you could hear were muffled high-pitched shrieks.

Sarah...

Peter felt a waterfall of tears slide down his cheeks as he remembered the friend he made who experienced a fate worse than death. He could remember it like it happened the day before...or maybe it was the day before...even Peter had almost succombed to the brain-dead mentality the doctors tried to achieve. Either way, she was brought into one of the labs with only a few scratches and came out missing her eyes, tongue, and ears. Sarah would just sit in the corner and bang her head against the wall until she would fall over and stay there for the rest of the day. He had tried to go near her at one point, but all she did was let her drool slide down her chin.

"Patient number two-hundred and forty one, please come back to us. You know we're your friends! We would never hurt you."

He huddled into his body within the bush, praying the doctors couldn't see him. Peter could hardly think, and if he could, he would say, "Yeah right. You have way less than two-hundred and forty one children in your Hell Hole!" then he had a sudden thought. Maybe the building wasn't that bad; the doctors did say they were his friends and they would never hurt him. A voice in him said, "But look what they did to the other kids!", but he never had any of those gruesome things done to him. Someone who's there for three months could have worse damage than him, and he was there for almost a whole year.

Peter finally made a decision. Friends always stuck together, and the doctors were his friends. Why did he ever want to run away? He stood up slowly and faced the way he came from. "I'm here!" he managed to say, but that was the last thing he was able to utter before he saw the bullet.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

~~~~Three Months Later~~~~  
"-Thanks Jared for that useful tidbit! Onto the next issue..."

Francis Bonnefoy rested on the velvet sofa in his apartment. His nephew had gone missing a year before, and the anniversary of his disappearence was in four days. He and his brother Arthur spent up until October searching for him, but soon gave up and lost hope when no traces could be found.

"-And in breaking news, an abandoned warehouse found in the middle of a London forest last night has been examined, and twenty three children were found this morning eating a grown adult in a white trench coat-"

He sat up from his sprawled out position and turned up the volume.

"-the outskirts of the area were also examined and the remains of an unidentified boy has also been found discarded under a bush about two miles away from the building. From what the local police say, he has dirty blonde hair and his remaining skin shows a birthmark on his left thigh. It is unknown whether or not he is related to the case at the moment-"

"Left thigh..." the man turned his head to the ledge above the television to view the picture of his nephew taken a couple of summers before he went missing. A faint birthmark was settled on his leg.

Francis picked up the phone and dialed Arthur's number.


End file.
